smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gloved Smurf/Part 2
Papa Smurf sees Glovey distracting Gargamel on top of a tree. He takes advantage of the situation and runs to his lab to find his magical spell books. He begins flipping pages to see what he can find to stop the evil wizard. As Gargamel chases Glovey, he can see his glove sparkle in the broad of daylight. Glovey hides in a branch covered in many leaves. He then throws his glove on top of a different branch. As the wizard climbs, he sees the glove sparkle on top of the tree and assumes that Glovey is up there. The wizard gets to the top only to find the glove. Glovey then jumps out in surprise and pushes the wizard off the tree. Glovey: See you next fall. Gargamel: I’ll get you, you little rotten Smurf! Papa Smurf runs out holding a really big book. Gargamel: Oh look who has returned? No magical spell will stop me now! Give me your best shot, Papa! Papa Smurf: If you say so, Gargamel! Papa Smurf grabs his book and swings it around and throws it making it fall right on the wizard’s feet causing him to go in pain. Glovey sees from the top of the tree as he cringes. Glovey: Nice shot... Gargamel: Gaaah! Ow, my feet! You will pay Papa Smurf! Gargamel pulls out a big net from his robes and catches Papa Smurf. Gargamel: At last! I did it! Gargamel skips away back to his home. Glovey sees what happened and quickly grabs his glove and chases after Gargamel. The other Smurfs see and they decide to go and try to help Papa Smurf. Meanwhile, Gargamel is seen going inside his house very happy. He then puts Papa Smurf inside a cage. Gargamel: Soon, your little Smurfs will come and try to rescue you. When that happens, I will trap them all! And I will finally have my gold making formula be completed. And there might also be some Smurfs left-over to make my best Smurf dishes. Ah yes. Soup a la Smurf! Papa Smurf: Forget it, Gargamel! I told my little Smurfs specifically to hide. Gargamel looks out the window. Gargamel: Really? Because here comes one now. Gargamel sees from his window the little blue being with a full set of hair coming straight to his home. Gargamel opens the door to let Glovey in only to be chased around by Scrupple and Azrael. Azrael then takes Glovey and swallows him up. Gargamel then gets angry. Gargamel: Azrael you maging fur ball! Spit it out! Gargamel kicks Azrael, making him cough out Glovey. Gargamel opens up the cage to put Glovey in, but in the process, Papa Smurf runs out and tries to help Glovey. Glovey: Run! Go on without me. Your Smurfs are coming to try and rescue you. Tell them to go back. Papa Smurf: We’ll be back to get you. Papa Smurf leaves as Glovey stays as the prisoner. Scrupple: Should we go after him, Gargy? Gargamel: Not this time Scrupple. Soon, they will return for their precious haired Smurf. What’s with the wig anyways? Gargamel begins to pull on Glovey’s hair thinking it is a wig, only causing Glovey to be screaming in pain. Gargamel: That’s odd! I don’t remember Smurfs having any hair, other than that wretched Smurfette. Ironically, as Gargamel mentions her, Glovey sees her climb in through a window as she gives a sign to keep quiet. Gargamel: Oh how I loathe that traitor. But it will all pay up once they try to save you. Glovey: Hey! Don’t you dare talk about her like that. Gargamel: Oh, just shut it Smurf! Gargamel bangs on the cage to make Glovey stay quiet. He then leaves and heads to his table as he reads from a book and begins to mix many fluids into a cauldron. Smurfette enters quietly, and climbs up the table where Glovey’s cell is and greets him. Smurfette: Don’t worry. I’ll get you out somehow. Glovey: Don’t worry about me. You should go warn your friends to not come. Smurfette: I can’t just leave you here. That’s un-Smurfy! Glovey: I’m just glad I could see your face one last time. Smurfette: Huh… What...? Glovey: This is the end of the road for me. I must confess to you my thoughts before I’m done. I think you’re really beautiful. You make me feel all warm in the inside. I really wanted to know you and be with you… But you know… It's kinda how I got trapped in the first place. Pretty cheesy but... Smurfette smiles as she puts her hands together. Smurfette: That is really sweet of you. I also found you very handsome and brave. You’re the Smurf that stands out. My... prince Smurfing. I think it's you. Smurfette grabs Glovey’s hair as he smiles. Smurfette: I don’t usually get feelings for my fellow Smurfs, but… there's something different about you... Smurfette gets her face close to the cell as she tries to kiss Glovey. Glovey: What are you doing? Smurfette continues, but fails her attempt since Gargamel stops reading his book when he notices the Smurf lovers. Gargamel: How touching! Isn’t that the most disgusting sight? Gargamel picks up Smurfette as she screams for help. Glovey: Stop it! Let her go! You have me! Gargamel opens the cell to try and put Smurfette inside, but Glovey runs out quickly and jumps down straight at Gargamel’s feet causing his pain to return after having his feet squished by a big book. Smurfette jumps down to escape with Glovey. She ends up falling on Glovey’s arms again, and Glovey runs as he holds her. Smurfette: Oh. This is new… Smurfette’s cheeks begin to turn red as she is literally sweeped off her feet by Glovey. Glovey: Hold on! Glovey keeps running trying to hold Smurfette. He turns his head and sees the giant boy and cat chase straight after them. Glovey: Where can we hide? They’re going to catch us. Smurfette: keep going. We’re almost to the village. Glovey: Village? Glovey eventually loses Gargamel, Scrupple, and Azrael as he reaches the Smurfs' village. He sees the Smurfs just about ready to leave and they get all happy and excited to see Smurfette alive and well. Smurfette: I was saved by this brave Smurf. I never did catch your name… Glovey remembers Gargamel chasing him and mocking him by calling him Glovey many occasions. He then remembers him complaining about the Smurfs. He assumed he was a Smurf too. Glovey: Glovey Smurf. Hefty: What’s with the wig and glasses? Smurfette: Oh it’s not a wig. He's got hair like me! I didn't know boy Smurfs had hair. Papa Smurf: Well... we don't. Hmm.... Clumsy: Garsh. I think he kinda looks funny. All the Smurfs begin laughing, except for Papa Smurf and Smurfette. Papa Smurf: That is no way to treat somebody Smurfs. Please forgive my little Smurfs. Where will you go now? Glovey: I don’t know. I can’t remember anything. Smurfette: Papa Smurf! Please let Glovey stay with us. He can live in my house. Every Smurf makes their eyes wide as they stare at Smurfette. Papa Smurf: Well, I suppose. But I’m afraid he can’t stay in your house Smurfette. We’ll have to build him one. Handy: I can make his house. Of course, it will take me a while. Papa Smurf: I must admit, you do wear a strange attire. Vanity Smurf gets close to Glovey to gaze at his own reflection through Glovey’s glasses. Vanity: Well, I could maybe get used to him. All the Smurfs then move to separate directions as they begin to do their regular tasks. Smurfette finds Glovey lying down on a grassy patch in the center of the village. Smurfette: Yoo-hoo! Hi there. Glovey gets up all nervous and gets shy as his cheeks turn red. Glovey: Hello again… Smurfette: I just wanted to remind you if you wanted to talk again about what we said earlier… Glovey: Uh… What part in particular? I mean, I say a lot of stuff, and uhm... Smurfette: Everything we said to each other. We almost even… you know. Glovey: Oh… Is it too late for another chance? I kinda wish I dodn't back up. Smurfette begins to giggle making Glovey get even more nervous. He covers his eyes and Smurfette gives him a kiss on the cheek. Smurfette: Thank you for saving me again. Smurfette then skips away as Glovey lays down again smiling giving a big sigh. Many Smurfs saw what just happened and got very angry. Most begin to just watch him sleep with angry faces. Both Hefty and Brainy were the ones who appeared the most jealous. Hefty: I don’t get it. He’s not even that strong. Brainy: He isn’t that intelligent! Grouchy: I hate that Smurf! Hefty: We have to do something before he takes Smurfette from us forever. Brainy: I didn’t think about that! Good thinking Hefty. Hefty: For now, let's keep an eye on him while we plan something for him. THE END The Gloved Smurf/Part 2 Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes